Quoiqu'il arrive
by rinite
Summary: Un amour impossible. Et pourtant. Découvrez si malgré les préjugés, la jalousie, les secrets et les doutes, Hermione et Drago réussiront à vivre leur amour au grand jour.
1. Chapitre 1

C'est ma première fan fiction donc soyez indulgent. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Évidement chaque reviews est la bienvenue.

-Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez ouvrir cette porte immédiatement ! lança le professeur Mc Gonagall .

Le portrait pivota et Drago Malefoy sortit de la salle des préfets.

-Je ne veux pas partager mon dortoir avec Granger ! Marmonna -t-il avec dégoût.

-Parce que tu crois que moi j'en ai envie ? Demanda Hermione exaspérée.

-On t'a pas demandé ton avis espèce de sale sang de bourbe !

-Malefoy ! S'écria le professeur scandalisé, 10 points en moins pour Serpentard ! Et je vous attend tous les deux dans 15 minutes dans ma salle de classe. Il est grand temps d'avoir une petite conversation.

La professeure de métamorphose quitta les deux adolescents et se dirigea vers sa classe. Lorsque que Drago et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe, ils remarquèrent immédiatement la présence du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Gênés de l'importance accordée à leur dispute, ils baissèrent les yeux tout en avançant vers le bureau.

-Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a dit que vous aviez du mal a cohabiter . Je suis parfaitement conscient du changement que je vous impose. Pourtant, Chang et Mcmillan ne rencontrent aucun problèmes.

-Professeur, commença Drago, Granger et moi somment beaucoup plus différents que Chang et Mcmillan. Ils sont amis depuis la première année tandis que Granger et moi avons toujours entretenus des rapports très tendus.

-Je pense que ce que Malefoy veut dire, continua Hermione, c'est que la cohabitation serait sans doute plus facile si nous inversions les groupes.

-Je savais avant même de former les groupes que vous ne vous ne vous entendriez pas. Mais des rumeurs circulent sur le fait qu'apparemment Gryffondor et Serpentard ne pourront jamais s'entendre. C'est pourquoi j'ai constitué les groupes de cette manière.

-Si j'ai bien compris Professeur, vous nous demandez d'être amis …, déglutit Drago.

-Vous comprenez vite Mr Malefoy.

-Mais enfin Professeur, c'est de la folie, renchérit Hermione.

-Je ne vous demande pas vraiment d'être ami, annonça Dumbledore, je ne vous demande que de partager la salle des préfets. Chacun d'entre vous a sa chambre mais vous n'avez qu'une sale commune et qu'une sale de bain.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, murmura Hermione.

Tandis que les deux préfets regagnaient ensemble leur salle commune, Harry et Ron regardèrent avec tristesse le fauteuil qu'Hermione occupait habituellement dans la tour des Gryffondors.

-Harry, tu crois qu'Hermione va survivre à ces deux ans passés en compagnie de Malefoy ?

-Je l'espère, répondit Harry soudain amusé, elle est forte ! Peut être qu'elle arrivera à le changer !

-Ne rêve pas trop !

-Vous avez vu Pansy ?

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas entendu Ginny qui écoutait pourtant leur conversation depuis le début.

-Non qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait celle là ?, demanda Ron qui commençait à en avoir assez de ne parler que des Serpentards.

-Oh elle a rien fait d'exceptionnel, tu la connais, elle saurait à peine trouver son propre nombril ! Je suis par contre persuadée qu'elle a le béguin pour Drago.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-T'as pas vu comment elle se pavane quand il est dans les parages. Comment elle dénigre toute les filles auxquelles il porte de l'attention ?

-Je vois pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui trouve..., répondit Ron.

-Mais enfin Ron t'es aveugle ? Drago est l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école ! Il est plus musclé que Mclaggen, son visage et ses cheveux sont parfaits et je ne trouve pas d'adjectifs pour décrire ses yeux tellement ils sont envoûtants !

-Dis-donc on dirait que tu t'es bien penché sur cette question Ginny., répliqua Harry avec une pointe de jalousie.

-J'ai des yeux figure toi Harry, et je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser de regarder un élève.

-Regarder est un bien petit mot quand on remarque la précision avec laquelle tu es capable de le décrire.

-Oh mais tu es jaloux ?

-Non, je ne suis pas jaloux. Je te rappelle juste que même si Drago a, je l'avoue, un physique avantageux il n'en reste pas moins un abruti, qui plus est un Malefoy.

-Je vois pas ce que son nom de famille a à voir là dedans. Et je m'en fout de Malefoy, je … je m'en fout c'est tout !

Elle se retourna en propulsant sa chevelure rousse en arrière et rejoignit un groupe de fille qui se racontait les derniers potins.

Pendant ce temps là, Drago et Hermione étaient arrivés à la salle des préfets. Le portrait, un sorcier avec une carrure plutôt imposante, pivota pour donner vue sur la salle commune. La pièce était de grande taille et les murs étaient de couleurs claires qui reflétaient les rayons du soleil passants par les larges fenêtres. Par ce fait, la pièce était très lumineuse. Sur un des murs, une immense cheminée faisait face à un canapé et quelques fauteuils. Même si Hermione devait la partager avec Drago, elle appréciait le calme et le confort de cette pièce. L'accès aux chambres se faisait par des portes sur lesquelles étaient peints les écussons correspondant à la maison de l'occupant. Épuisée par sa journée, Hermione se rendit dans sa chambre aux couleurs rouges et or. Elle était heureuse de ne plus partager sa chambre comme elle en avait l'habitude dans le dortoirs commun. Elle prit une serviette sur l'étagère et regagna la salle commune en direction de la salle de bain. Elle remarqua que Drago écrivait une lettre.

-Encore en train de m'espionner Granger ?, lança-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Non, je me demandais juste comment tu allais faire comprendre à ton père l'urgence de la situation. Te retrouver avec moi, ça ne fait pas partie des habitudes du fils à papa.

-C'est vrai mais je vois les côtés positifs de la chose. Ça sera plus facile de recopier pour mes devoirs.

-Causes toujours, répondit Hermione en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Le lendemain, Hermione descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elle remarqua immédiatement ses deux acolytes et les rejoignit.

-Alors c'est comment de vivre avec le serpent ?, plaisanta Ron.

-Comme tu peux le deviner. Hier il avait, je ne sais comment, convaincu le portrait de ne pas me laisser entrer. Même avec l'aide du professeur Mc Gonagall, le portrait s'obstinait à ne pas m'ouvrir.

-Donc tu as dormi dans l'escalier je présume.

-Ron pourrais-tu ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde, faire preuve d'une once de logique.

-Oui, je pourrais mais c'est tellement plus facile de ne pas le faire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à l'obstination de son ami.

-Ginny nous a dit qu'elle pensait que Pansy avait un faible pour Drago., ajouta Harry.

-Bien sur qu'elle craque sur Drago, c'est évident.

-Et tu as lu ça dans quel livre ?, la taquina Ron.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'envisagerais quand même pas la possibilité de lire un jour dans ta vie ?, répliqua-t-elle agacée.

-Et bien, un livre parlant de la capacité émotionnelle des Serpentards ne devrait pas être trop long à lire.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de commencer une énième dispute car l'heure de se rendre au cours de sortilèges était arrivé. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la salle de classe, le professeur Flitwick était déjà assis derrière son bureau. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à une table très proche du bureau, à la demande d'Hermione.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier sortilège de l'eau., commença Flitwick d'une voix aigu, qui peux me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Aussitôt, la main d'Hermione s'agita frénétiquement.

-Miss Granger, allez-y.

-C'est un sortilège permettant de faire apparaître de l'eau au bout de sa baguette. Cette eau est évidement potable.

-Très bien miss Granger. 10 points pour Gryffondor ! La puissance du jet varie en fonction de l'usage que l'on souhaite en faire. Si vous souhaitez seulement le boire, la puissance sera assez faible tandis que si vous voulez éteindre un incendie, je vous conseille de bien tenir votre baguette, car la puissance sera excessivement importante.

À la fin des cours, Harry et Ron repartirent dans la tour des Gryffondors tandis qu'Hermione rejoignait mélancoliquement la salle commune des préfets. Drago était assis dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Le mois de Novembre approchant et la température commençant sérieusement à baisser, Hermione pointa sa baguette vers la cheminée.

-Incendio !

Drago parut surpris qu'elle allume la cheminée alors qu'elle repartait déjà vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa douche, elle enfila son peignoir et sortit de la pièce. Elle allait s'asseoir sur un fauteuil mais elle eut un mouvement de recul quand elle vit que Drago était toujours dans son fauteuil.

-Tu peux t'asseoir Granger., ricana-t-il.

Après un moment d'hésitation, elle finit par céder et vint se loger dans une couverture qui traînait là. Elle fixa longuement Drago qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.

-Merci Granger.

Elle le regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

-Pour la cheminée, continua-t-il, je n'y aurais pas pensé, je croyais que c'était aux elfes de maison de faire ça.

-Malefoy, les elfes de maison ne sont pas encore au courant que nous vivons ici.

-Ils auraient pu se renseigner.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Même si elle avait laissé tombé la SALE, elle restait convaincu que les elfes seraient bien plus heureux sans leur dévotion pour les humains.

-Je sais que tu penses que je ne suis qu'un garçon pourri gâté sans sentiments. Tu as sans doute raison d'ailleurs. Mais saches que j'étais triste quand on a perdu Dobby.

-Malefoy, je n'ai jamais pensé ça.,murmura-t-elle surprise.

-Oh si, tu l'as pensé, tu continues toujours d'ailleurs. Mais même si Dobby ne m'aimait pas, je le trouvais différent des autres. Je sais qu'il ne le faisais que parce qu'il y était obligé, mais quand j'avais besoin de me confier, il était toujours là.

Il la fixait de ses yeux gris et Hermione soutint son regard. À cet instant précis, elle le trouvait différent, elle le trouvait humain. Instinctivement, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'horloge qui sonnait minuit.

-Il se fait tard. Bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle le regarda se diriger vers sa chambre tout en remarquant que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva en repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eu hier avec Drago. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle remarqua que Drago n'y était pas. Elle regarda l'heure et sentit son cœur s'arrêtait. Elle devait être en cours de potions dans moins de dix minutes. Elle décida de gagner immédiatement la salle du professeur Slughorn sans passer dans la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle arriva juste à temps pour le cours et s'assit entre Harry et Ron.

-Aujourd'hui, vous allez me faire un élixir d'euphorie. Comme son nom l'indique, celui qui le boit est aussitôt de bonne humeur.

Il se rapprocha du tableau et le tapota d'un coup de baguette . La recette de la potion apparut.

-Vous vous mettez par groupes de deux. Londubat et Lovegood, Parkinson et Goyle, Chang et Patil, Bones et Smith, Mcmillan et Abbot, Granger et Weasley et Potter et Malefoy.

Tout le monde semblait ravie des groupes à l'exception de Drago et de Harry qui se lançaient des regards noirs. Alors que tous les binômes gagnaient une table, Drago se tourna vers Slughorn.

-Malefoy ? Je peux vous aider ?

-Et bien en faite oui, professeur. Je voudrais qu'on change les groupes. Potter et moi c'est … compliqué.

-Je connais bien votre père Malefoy. J'ai eu la chance de l'avoir comme élève autrefois.

-Oui professeur, je le sais déjà parce qu'il me parlait très souvent de vous. Je pense qu'il vous appréciait beaucoup.

Le maître des potions sembla ravi de cette déclaration. Son sourire s'allongea et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

-Bien entendu monsieur Malefoy. Vous pouvez changer de groupe. Mettez vous par exemple avec Chang.

-Professeur, si cela ne vous gêne pas je préférerais me mettre avec Granger.

Hermione lâcha son livre sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Granger ? Cela vous pose -t-il un problème ?

-Non, professeur.

Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione avec des yeux médusés. Ils se demandaient tout deux ce qu'il se passait entre Hermione et Drago.

-Dans ce cas, tout le monde est content n'est ce pas., finit Slughorn.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent de table en silence. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent entre les tables poussiéreuses, Harry lança à Hermione un regard interrogateur mais elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre aux questions de son ami. Elle même ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'elle prenait place à coté du jeune homme, elle remarqua qu'il la regardait d'un air mi amusé, mi ravie.

-Quoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle en déviant les yeux.

-Tu me fais rire c'est tout.

-Malefoy, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sur si t'as pas peur de la réponse.

-Pourquoi t'as demandé à te mettre avec moi ?

-Je veux une bonne note, tout simplement., répondit-il du tac au tac.

Hermione parut surprise par sa réponse, elle se tut visiblement déçu.

-C'est de l'humour, Hermione, je te taquine juste.

Soudainement, il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

-Drago...,commença -t-elle, tiens c'est étrange c'est la première fois que je t'appelle comme ça.

Il la regarda intensément afin de l'inciter à continuer.

-Je te jure Drago, je te tire une balle dans la tête si tu répètes à quelqu'un ce que je vais te dire, mais t'es quelqu'un de bien Drago. T'as énormément changé. Je reconnais pas le petit garçon insolent des cinq dernières années.

-C'est quoi une balle ?

Une odeur nauséabonde vint interrompre leur conversation.

-Hermione, je crois que la potion a pris feu.,constata Drago, le sourire au lèvres.

-Aguamenti., bredouilla Hermione.

Comme il s'y attendait, sur le chemin qui menait à la salle commune des préfets, Hermione ne cessa de se lamenter sur l'erreur de débutante qu'elle avait commis. Elle répétait sans cesse qu'elle était désolé pour le « acceptable » qu'ils avaient obtenus. Soudainement, Drago l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle était fascinée par les yeux gris qui la fixaient sans relâche. Même la sensation de la pierre froide contre son dos n'arrivait pas à lui faire baisser les yeux. Drago approcha doucement ses lèvres de son oreille.

-Hermione, c'est rien, je t'ai dit que je m'en fout des notes. Je m'en fout des règles. Je m'en fout de tout. Ou presque.

Il recula son visage du sien avant de reprendre le chemin qui menait à la salle des préfets. Hermione était troublée. Elle n'arrivait plus à le cerner. Elle, qui pourtant a toujours réponse à tout, ne savait ce qu'était la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie dans ce couloir. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait du changement, elle sentait que Drago pouvait lui en procurer. Mais surtout, elle avait peur, car elle aurait souhaité qu'il se passe une toute autre chose dans ce couloir. Elle regarda Drago s'éloigner en silence. Il se retourna sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle restait figée.

-Hermione, ça va ?

-Oui, répondit-elle avec assurance alors qu'elle en manquait cruellement.

Elle rejoignit Drago et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à leur salle commune en rigolant ensemble alors qu'il y a encore moins d'une semaine, ils se détestaient.


End file.
